


Devotion and Desire

by Glenraven



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confident Prompto Argentum, Explicit Consent, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, Light D/s if you squint, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Titfucking, soft boyfriends, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenraven/pseuds/Glenraven
Summary: Prompto leaned up on his toes. “Let’s head up to our room,” he murmured into Gladio’s ear, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw. “I want you.”Sure, they’d had sex, but it wasn’t like they got the privacy that was needed for anything drawn-out every day.“I love it when you’re demanding, Prom.” Gladio’s voice was rough, the grip of his hands tightening around Prompto’s hips for a moment.Gladio and Prompto get a motel room to themselves for a night and make good use of it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955983
Kudos: 22





	Devotion and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I hope I did the boys justice, I love all of them so much.
> 
> This fic ticks off days 5, 8 and 19 on the list I'm using, which you can find [here](https://quacking-feck.tumblr.com/post/614490904951160832/early-kinktober-list-for-2020).

Prompto stretched, hands towards the darkening sky, and enjoyed the cracking of his spine after a day cramped into the Regalia.  
“Can’t wait to take a bath!” Stretch out in the hot water, wash his hair. Motels were amazing.   
Also, they meant privacy. He cut a sideways glance over to where Gladio was rolling his shoulders, bathed in the last red and gold rays of sunlight. Beautiful.

Noct playfully jabbed him in the side. “Stop ogling your boyfriend and get your bag.”  
“Oof.” Prompto rubbed his side, blushing. “I wasn’t _ogling_.” He turned towards the trunk, but Gladio already had both their bags slung over his shoulder.  
“I’ve got it, handsome,” he assured, wrapping his free arm around Prompto’s waist and pulling him close. It had been around three months, but the simple gesture of affection still made butterflies take flight in Prompto’s stomach.

Check-in was quick; the rooms were simple but looked clean and well cared for. Prompto flopped forward onto the bed on the left with a sigh. “Ahh. So much better than camping. Sorry not sorry.”  
Gladio chuckled behind him and started to unpack his bag. “Thought you wanted to take a bath?”  
Prompto rolled over onto his back with a groan. “I do. Mind if I go first?”  
Gladio shook his head. “Go right ahead, chocobo.”  
Prompto felt warm all over at the endearment.

The bath was exactly as relaxing as he hoped it would be. It felt so good to properly wash his hair, scrub down his body, and just feel clean again after a few days’ hunting in the desert. Gladio was sprawled out on the other bed, reading one of his romance novels when Prompto came out of the shower in a towel. He gave Prompto a sultry once-over that made heat and anticipation coil in his belly.

“Can I get a kiss before I hop in the shower?”  
Prompto nodded and stepped closer. With Gladio sitting on the bed, they were nearly the same height and Prompto sighed when their lips met, warm and gentle. Gladio’s lips were soft, so much softer than he’d imagined before they got together. He could be rough and demanding if it fit the mood, and Prompto sure as hell wasn’t complaining, but Gladio could just as well be gentle, sweet. Teasing.  
Prompto lightly nipped at Gladio’s bottom lip and relished the small noise that left the bigger man’s throat. It was a heady feeling to know how much Gladio desired him. Their tongues met, slow and lazy, and Prompto knew that if he gave in to his own wishes and slid into Gladio’s lap, they would definitely be late meeting the others for dinner. He pulled away.

“Go clean yourself up, you behemoth of a man.” He lightly nudged his nose against Gladio’s before turning around to search his bag for clean clothes.

Dinner was business as usual. Prompto made sure to eat his salad, while Noct grumbled about the pickles in his burger and tried to sneak them onto Ignis’ plate. In the corner, a jukebox played old songs while outside, big floodlights kept the darkness at bay. Prompto was playing around with his straw, smiling at Ignis’ witty quips, when he felt the warmth of Gladio’s hand on this thigh.  
“Tired?” he whispered into Prompto’s ear.  
Prompto shivered; his ears were sensitive and Gladio’s stubble always tickled deliciously. The man knew it, too. Prompto looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
“No. Just content.” He allowed himself a small smirk. “I wouldn’t be opposed to getting outta here though if that’s what you want, big guy?”

“Yes, please do get out,” Noctis said, rolling his eyes.  
Prompto stuck out his tongue. “See you in the morning, Prince Grumpypants.”  
“Hey!”  
Prompto laughed as Gladio dragged him out of the booth, but looked back long enough to see Noct huffing in amusement and shaking his head.

Once outside, they fell into step next to each other, Gladio slowing down to match Prompto’s shorter strides. The pavement was still giving off heat, but the air was chilly and Prompto leaned into Gladio’s side.  
“Cold?”  
Prompto closed his eyes and let the rumble of Gladio’s voice wash over him. “Only a little.”   
Gladio stopped and pulled him close in a hug, his large hands rubbing over Prompto’s arms and back. Prompto felt himself relax, but another part of him awakened at the skin on skin contact.

Gladio was so big, towering over him. He liked it. Liked how small and protected it made him feel. He could hold his own, and Gladio knew that. Since he completed Crownsguard training, he’d never made Prompto feel inferior over anything. Gladio was a powerhouse of muscle, but Prompto was _fast_ , agile where Gladio’s bulk inevitably slowed the shield down. Prompto had worked hard on himself and his body, and even if he himself at times still felt insecure, he knew that Gladio respected the hell out of him for it. This, the heat and tension between them, was different. It was about more than just strength or prowess. So what if he liked being manhandled by his strong boyfriend. He could give as good as he took, and Gladio had been _very_ okay with taking it the couple times they switched things up.

Prompto leaned up on his toes. “Let’s head up to our room,” he murmured into Gladio’s ear, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw. “I want you.”  
Sure, they’d had sex, but it wasn’t like they got the privacy that was needed for anything drawn-out every day.  
“I love it when you’re demanding, Prom.” Gladio’s voice was rough, the grip of his hands tightening around Prompto’s hips for a moment.  
“S-shut up,” Prompto said, turning away to hide his flushed cheeks and pulling Gladio towards the well-lit entrance of the motel.

As soon as the door to their room shut, Prompto found himself hoisted up and pressed against it, moaning as Gladio devoured his lips. He crossed his ankles behind his boyfriend’s back — it was a tight fit — and pressed their chests together. Gladio’s hands eventually found their way under Promtpo’s ass and squeezed. Prompto broke the kiss to drop his head back against the door, gasping.  
Gladio used the opening to move in, trailing light kisses up and down Prompto’s neck.  
“This is nice,” Gladio said, rolling his hips into Prom’s for evidence, “but I had a different idea for tonight. I’d like you to take charge. Do with me whatever you want.”

Prompto bit his lip to ground himself. Yes, he loved being manhandled and railed. But Gladio handing all that power over and putting himself at his mercy? It was an incredible thrill.  
“Okay, but you gotta put me down big guy, or I won’t be able to think about what I want to do to you.”

Prompto regained his feet, embarrassingly proud of himself for not wobbling and his knees actually holding him.  
“Okay.” He took a look at Gladio standing in front of him. All that strength resting, placid, arms hanging at his sides. Waiting for his command. He could see the bulge in Gladio’s leather pants, already half-hard just from their makeout.  
He could tease Gladio all night with his mouth if he wanted to. Drive him as wild as Gladio tended to do with him, his solid weight pressing Prompto down into the sheets, fingers entwined, as he filled him more deeply than Prompto had ever believed possible before.

No, Prompto decided as he gaze ran over Gladio’s upper body, up to his face. There was something else they hadn’t tried yet.  
“Take off your jacket.” Gladio did, the well-worn leather dropping heavily to the floor. As it so often was, it had been the only thing covering Gladio’s upper body.  
“Good. Now take your boots off and lay down on your bed.”  
While Gladio followed his orders, Prompto shrugged off his own vest and stepped out of his boots, then got the lube from his bag and tossed it on the edge of the mattress.

Gladio lay down on the bed as asked. Prompto swallowed down his nerves. He could see Gladio’s pulse beat at his neck, as well as the carefully controlled rise and fall of his chest. He walked along the bed, trailing his fingers over Gladio’s torso, watching his muscles twitch and shiver. His tattoo was gorgeous as ever, stretching over his left pec and down his arms. Prompto swung himself up on the bed, straddling Gladio without properly lowering himself on his body. Gladio’s fingers twitched, no doubt itching to pull Prompto down and grind against him. Instead, Prompto grabbed Gladio’s hands and raised his arms over his head, crossing his wrists and pressing them firmly to the bed.  
“Keep these here for me, big guy. You’ll be good, won’t you? There’s no need to actually bind you?”  
Gladio’s breath hitched. “I’ll be good for you Prom. Please.”

_Fuck_. Prompto had to take a deep breath, the whole thing getting to him more than he had expected.  
He started slow, running his hands down over Gladio’s neck, his arms, his chest. The tips of his fingers stroked over each ridge of the other’s defined abs, the muscles twitching and contracting under him. Gladio’s breath was coming fast, and when Prompto allowed himself to sit down over his hips, the hardness of his cock was obvious through both their pants.

Prompto moaned and allowed them a few pointed grinds. “You always feel so good, Gladio. So hard and big for me.”  
Gladio’s lashes fluttered as his eyes rolled back. His hands twitched with the need to hold his partner, but he kept them where he was told. Warmth spread through Prompto at that, at Gladio doing his best to control himself and follow Prompto’s wishes.

He slid his calloused fingers up to Gladio’s nipples, pinching and stroking them.  
“Fuck, Prom!” Gladio’s back arched, the bed creaking under them. Prompto pushed him back down.  
“Sh, sh. Be good now.”  
Prompto took off his gloves, throwing them over his shoulder. He hopped off the bed and took a deep breath. With calculated slowness, he stripped off his shirt, popped open the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Gladio shuddered, his fingers clenching into fists, eyes fixed on Prompto like a starving man on a feast. Prompto could feel himself blush at the close attention on his body, but he was determined to make this good for the both of them.

_He wants you_ , he reminded himself. _Short, dorky, commoner and all_.  
He pushed the pants down slowly, revealing his chocobo-patterned boxer briefs. Oops. He had forgotten about those. Gladio didn’t seem to mind though, the desirous expression never leaving his face. With a mental push, Prompto drew down his underwear, letting his hard cock slap up against his belly. Gladio let a noise escape at the sight that Prompto had never heard before, and it made his length twitch.

“Want this?” he purred as he climbed on the bed again.  
“Yes.” Gladio’s voice sounded raw, and the way his cock was trapped in his pants looked painful.  
“Want me to get those pants of yours off?”  
“Please,” Gladio groaned, raising his hips off the bed. “Need you so bad.”  
Prompto’s fingers shook as he fumbled his boyfriend’s pants open and yanked them down just far enough for Gladio’s cock to pop out. The man sighed in relief, and Prompto internally winced with guilt. Gladio was, well. Huge. There was really no other way to describe him. It took ample prep to be able to take him, but though Prompto loved the feeling, it wasn’t what he was after right now.

“Sorry big guy, but my attention won’t be on your dick tonight.”  
“Huh?” Gladio looked nearly betrayed, and Prompto settled over him, hands pressed to chest, and slid Gladio’s cock between the cheeks of his ass, moving back and forth a few times. Gladio moaned, and Prom fought down the rush of arousal in his belly. Someday, he needed to work up the guts to ask Gladio to just fuck his ass cheeks and come all over his back.  
He panted and slid forward. “That’s all your cock is getting for now.”

He reached for the lube, squeezing out a dollop and warming it between his hands.  
“Have you figured out yet how I’m planning to use you tonight, Gladio?”  
Gladio’s pupils were dilated, his forehead glistening with sweat. “Uh…”  
Prompto waited.  
“My thighs?” He let his head fall back against the pillow “I don’t care, Prom. Just do something already, I’m dying here!”  
Prompto gave a low laugh. He slid a slick hand up between Gladio’s pecs. “I want to get off here. If that’s okay?” He bit his lip, unsure of himself for a moment.  
Gladio chuckled and Prompto felt the rumble of it between his thighs. “You want to fuck my mantits?”  
If his hands weren’t full of lube, Prompto would use them to hide his face. “Yeah. They’re hot. I could play with them all day.”

Gladio relaxed, his eyes soft and loving. “Go ahead. I’m all yours.”  
Heat rushed down Prompto’s body, throbbing in his groin. He rubbed some more lube on Gladio’s chest, then spread the rest over his cock, resisting the urge to stroke himself. If he did that, he’d blow in like a minute.  
“All right, here goes.” His hands trembled as he settled them on Gladio’s pecs, pushing them together and rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. A growl rose from Gladio’s chest and Prompto slid forward, cock slipping into the hollow between the muscles.

He moaned, head tipping back as he worked his hips back and forth. The skin was smooth and slippery, not as tight as Gladio’s ass but still so, so good. He righted himself to look, and the visual made him even harder. His cock disappeared between Gladio’s tits, the tip peeking out at the top whenever he slid forward. Prompto kneaded the pecs, hands too small to cover all of them. Gladio panted underneath him, hips writhing and bucking up for a friction that didn’t exist.

“Fuck, Prom. Wanna touch you so bad.” It was as close to a whine as Gladio would get and Prompto shivered, torn between testing Gladio’s endurance and wanting those big hands on him. Prompto sped up, moaning unabashedly now as he slid back and forth on Gladio’s upper body, sometimes letting himself move so far back that his ass rubbed against Gladio’s cock. He was a terrible tease but there was a fog in his brain and he couldn’t help himself.

“Touch me,” he said when he couldn’t stand it anymore.  
A second later, Gladio’s hands cupped his ass and moved him forward, sliding him back between his tits. Prom’s moan was swallowed by Gladio’s greedy lips as he pressed their bodies together. It all became too much. The closeness, the friction, Gladio’s touch. With a yell, Prompto came, spilling all over Gladio’s chest and throat, shivering and collapsing on top of him.

He caught his breath, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of Gladio’s strong arms, of his fingers playing with his hair and scratching his scalp. “That was so good,” he mumbled.  
Gladio kissed his head.  
Neither of them cared about the mess for now.  
Prom lifted himself up on his elbows. “You still haven’t come yet.” He felt guilty just lying there, basking in his afterglow.  
“Don’t worry about me, Prom.”  
Prompto resolutely shook his head. “Nope. Let me take care of you. You let me have my way, now you get to have yours.”  
Gladio smiled fondly, running his thumb over Prompto’s cheek.  
“Alright. I think neither of us is up to stretching you out. Can I fuck your thighs?”

Prompto nodded and moved to lie down on his belly while Gladio finally took his pants off all the way.  
“Your legs are so beautiful,” Gladio whispered in Prompto’s ear. “All that strong, lean muscle from how hard you’ve been training.”  
Prompto shivered and hid his head in the mattress. Gladio chuckled and let him for now. Prompto heard the cap of the lube pop open and closed his eyes, preparing for the coldness between his thighs. But although Gladio must have been pent up as hell, he still took the time to warm it a bit before he slicked Prompto up. When that big cock finally slid between his legs and along his balls, Prompto couldn’t help groaning into the pillow and curling his toes. Even like this, the thick length of him felt so fucking good.

Gladio wasted no time, setting a fast pace, the bedsprings squeaking as he lifted Prompto’s hips and placed a hand between his shoulder blades, fucking him into the mattress. Prompto clenched the sheets, growing hard again at the friction against his balls and cock, the panting breaths of the man towering over him, the chosen helplessness of his position.  
“Gladio,” he whined.  
“I’ve got you.” Gladio lowered himself, spreading his legs to clamp around Prompto’s, heightening the friction. One of his hands slid underneath their hips to grip both of their slick cocks and it didn’t take more than a few thrusts for Gladio to come with a deep groan, biting into Prompto’s neck and setting him off as well.

After a few moments, Gladio tipped them over to lie on their sides, spooning Prompto as they came down and enjoyed the afterglow.  
“That was amazing,” Gladio mumbled against the back of Prompto’s neck.  
“Uhuh.” Prompto was utterly spent, his brain not yet capable of forming full sentences.

Gladio got up and stretched, then picked Prompto up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. They got under the shower and helped each other clean up, then pulled on fresh underwear and got under the blankets of the unused bed.  
“Love you, big guy,” Prompto mumbled and nuzzled into Gladio’s chest.  
“Love you too, chocobo.” Gladio pulled him closer. They drifted off easily, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This got a bit longer than I had planned, but I had to 'write' my way into the characters first. Please leave a comment, they make my day :)


End file.
